Everytime
by Happybee13
Summary: This is the first one-shot. I will be posting all my one-shots into this story. Please stop scrolling down! Come on and click Be a nice person and click please. :) Don't for get to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is a one-shot. I hope you guys like it. It's based off a little something I wrote... Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've been super busy, plus I haven't really known what write about so... Here you go!**

_Everyday I find myself falling deeper for him. I just can't help it. He's perfect. He's what every girl wants. Hot, sexy, nice, smart, funny, and THOSE ABS! Oh I just can't get over them. No matter how many times I've seen him shirtless I still freak out. _

_Oh my gosh I have to get ready! He's coming over in twenty minutes and I'm still not dressed! I have no idea what to wear... Maybe I could wear the sleeveless blue lace dress? With my red belt. Oh and my red heels to go with it! Yes. I think that's what I'm going to wear. _

_I quickly go change. I put on my diamond earrings and necklace that Eddie gave me. I hope he likes my outfit! I bet he will. I mean he likes me in anything... Also in nothing. Wait... Did I just hear a knock on my door? I walk over to the door and open it to see Eddie smiling. Oh my gosh he has flowers! Oh they are so pretty!_

Loren: Eddie! Hi!

Eddie: Hey Lo.

_He gives me a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away._

Eddie: Happy birthday!

_I smile and pull him into a kiss... The kiss on the cheek wasn't enough for me at the moment._

Loren: I have part of I song I want to show you before we eat.

Eddie: Okay.

_I take him hand and pull him over to my room were my guitar is. I grab it and my song book. I open up my song book and turn to the page where my new song is._

Loren: Okay here it goes. Now it's only a first draft and it's not even a full song yet so it may not be that good.

_Eddie sits down on my bed as I start to play._

_Everytime we kiss,_

_everytime we touch,_

_everytime you say my name,_

_I get this feeling I can't explain._

_I build my walls up, _

_but you be going tearing them down._

_I'm trying not to let myself fall,_

_fall for you. _

_But you got that magic,_

_that leaves me wantin more. _

_I'm finding myself "falling" (x4)_

_in love with you._

_You're a sweet melody,_

_the music to my ears._

_Every kiss we share sends chills through my body._

_Everytime you touch me,_

_I forget how to breath._

_This love shouldn't be underestimated. _

_Cuz, everytime we kiss._

_everytime we touch,_

_everytime you say my name,_

_I can feel the love._

_Can you feel it too?_

Loren: Okay. Wow. That was bad...

Eddie: No it wasn't. It was pretty damn great Lo! I loved it. Are you going to show Jake?

Loren: Maybe. I'm not sure... Should I?

_Eddie just smiles at me in amazement._

Eddie: Yes! You really should!

_I smile at him. I wonder how I got so lucky to have him. I just wish he would propose already! I mean come on! We've been dating for four almost five years.. He has yet (As Rihanna would say) put a ring on it. I want to be Mrs. Duran. And yes I would like to have kids... I want two kids. That seems like a perfect amount. That way neither one will be lonely. They will each have each other._

Eddie: Lo? Lo did you hear what I just said?

Loren: Huh? Sorry... I was thinking.

_I blush, and Eddie must notice because he smiles._

Eddie: Oh well I was just saying that we should go eat now before the food gets cold.

Loren: Yeah I guess we should...

_He takes my hand and lifts me off the bed before picking me up. He walks over to the living room and sets me down in a chairs before sitting down in the one across._

Eddie: Hm.. This smells so good!

_I laugh at him. He always thinks my cooking smells good._

Loren: Isn't that what you always say when I cook?

_We both laugh._

_We both finish eating about twenty minutes later. We both walk over to the couch and start cuddling. He leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips before jumping up quickly._

Eddie: Look Lo! A shooting star!

_Eddie points as I get up. I don't see anything so I turn towards him. I don't see him at first. I look down and see him on one knee. Oh. My gosh. He's proposing! I can't believe this! I've been waiting for this moment for two years!_

Eddie: I've loved you for a long time. I think it may have even been love at first sight. When I saw you at my concert I knew I had to find you. I'm lucky I did. I dreamed about you. Than when you won my contest... Many people believe in fate. And I have to say I'm one of them. I think it's fate that I ended up with you. From the moment I met you, everything changed. I knew I had to get you. Whatever the pain. I had to take you and make you mine. I love you Loren Elizabeth Tate. Which is why I'm asking you this very important question. Will you marry me?

Loren: Oh my gosh yes! A million times yes! YES! YES! YES! Oh I love you so much Eddie!

_Eddie let's out a sigh of relief. He gets up off his knee and stands up and engulfs me in a hug. After a minute he lets go and gives me a kiss on the lips._

**So what did everyone think? Love the ending? Oh and the song is Everytime by me... I know it's not that good. Please R&R and tell me what you think of the song and of the story! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my new story! I thought of the idea while playing just dance 4. I hope you enjoy.**

Story:

Eddie's pov

Eddie's thoughts :It's been a year. A year since I've kissed her lips. A year since I've felt her hug. A year since she accused me of cheating on her. It's been a year since I let her go. God way was I so dumb to let her go! All I want is to feel her lips on mine. She's coming back from her first tour today. She is coming home for the wedding. All I am to her now is a washed up rockstar. A sellout.

**Loren's pov**

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ I am so glad to be on my way home! I can't wait to see mom and pops. Of course I want to see Eddie. I want to try to work things out with him. I should have never accused him of cheating on me. I know he would never do that. It hurts that he let me go though. I should call him. Ask him to meet up. His career took a downfall after we broke up._

***Loren calling Eddie**

_"Ring ring ring" "ring ring ring" Come on Eddie pick up! (Loren whispered to herself.)_

_Voicemail: Hey you've reached Eddie. You know what to do._

_Loren: Hey Eddie it's Loren. I am landing now. I'm in LA. I would really like to see you so give me a call back okay?_

**Eddie's pov:**

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ Loren is calling. But I don't feel like talking. What the hell is wrong with me? I get drunk everyday. I'm useless to anyone. I lost everyone I cared about last year. Last year I started drinking everyday. Last year I grew mean. Last year everyone who I loved left me. Pops and Nora only come once a week and thats only to make sure that I'm alive. Well at least someone cares enough about me._

**Loren's pov**

***Loren is on the phone with her mom**

_Loren: Hey mom it's me._

_Nora: Hey honey. _

_Loren: Have you heard from Eddie lately? I tried calling him. I wanted to meet up so we could talk._

_Nora: Honey, ever since you left to go on you're tour, Eddie's been, um, out of it. _

_Loren: Oh. Well I am getting out of the plane now, but I won't be home for awhile okay?_

_Nora: Okay. Just be back in time for dinner okay? I am making you you're favorite dinner since I missed your birthday okay? _

_Loren: Aw! Thanks mom. Well I have to go so see you later bye love you!_

_Nora: Bye Honey I love you to._

***End of phone call**

_(Loren walks over to the limo and gets in.)_

Loren: Can you take me to Eddie's?

Driver: Sure.

**Eddie's pov**

_(Eddie watching tv and drinking vodka when he heard a knock on the door.)_

Eddie: Come in it's open!

Loren: Hey Eddie.

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ Loren is here. In my house. I'm a mess. I have a bottle of vodka and I'm just in sweatpants. God I don't want her to see me like this. I don't care if we aren't a thing anymore I still don't her to see me like this._

**Loren's pov**

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ Omg. Eddie really is a mess. My mom wasn't joking. Ugh what's that smell? There are beer bottles everywhere! _

Loren: Are you okay Eddie?

Eddie: What do you think?! You left me a year ago! You are the reason I don't sing anymore! You are the reason I became mean to everyone. Therefore you are the reason that everyone that I love left me!

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ Did I do this to him? Did I make him go sour? What happened? God I did this to him! I made such a big mistake! Accusing him of cheating on me... I'm a monster! _

_(Loren bursted into tears.)_

Eddie: Are you okay?

_(Loren saw a sudden kindness in Eddie's face.)_

Loren: I am so sorry. I did this to you! I made you like this!

Eddie: No you didn't. I did this to myself. I'm sorry for all the mean things I said. I didn't mean them. They aren't true. Not even close. Look at me Lo.

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ I guess my tears came through to him. Weather he is drunk or not he see's that he hurt me with his words. I still love him. He is a mess._

Loren: No. I don't want to. If I do I will just melt into them! I still love you Eddie! I never stopped! I was wrong to do what I did. It was such a big mistake!

***Flashback**

_(Loren knocks on Eddie's door.)_

_(Eddie opens the door.)_

_Eddie: Hey Lo. (He leans down to kiss her but she backs away.)_

_Loren: Don't. Don't you dare._

_Eddie: What's wrong Lo? (Eddie now looks concerned.)_

_Loren: What do you think?! I know!_

_Eddie: I don't understand. What is it you know?_

_Loren: I know about you and that skank from the bar!_

_Eddie: What are you talking about Lo? Nothing happened between us! _

_Loren: Stop lying! (Loren then throws her hands up.) You are just like Chloe! Maybe you should go and marry her! (Loren throws her ring at Eddie and runs away.)_

_(Eddie is left standing there like an idiot.)_

***End of flashback**

Eddie: I love you to Lo. I made a mistake not going after you. I just let you go.

Loren: Well I'm here now and that's what counts right?

Eddie: Yeah. _(Eddie pull Loren to him in a fierce hug.)_ God I've missed you so much this past year.

_(Loren pulls herself away from the hug and the two of them walk over to the couch.)_

Loren: Yeah me too. Have you seen my new music video?

Eddie: I'm sorry to say that I haven't... I haven't really been doing much lately...

Loren: Well Do you want to see it?

Eddie: Sure.

Loren: Okay can I use your laptop?

Eddie: Sure. _(Eddie went and got his laptop.)_ It has the same password.

_(Loren was little surprised about that.)_

Loren: Thanks. (_Loren opened up his laptop and typed "Loren+Eddie" and went and went to youtube show him her music video.)_ Well here it is.

_(Loren is singing and it shows a bunch of pictures and videos of her and Eddie.)_

Eddie: Wow Lo. I don't know what to say... I loved it though!

Loren: _(Loren is smiling now.)_ Thanks. I missed you too much and I wanted to get back together with you... So will you be my boyfriend again?****

Hey guys! What did you think? I know that it's not very long, but I have to do school -_- "sighs" I will try to write later. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So this is a new story. Well... I'm not sure if it's gonna be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story... Review and let me know what you think...**

Loren's pov

*Loren's room

I can't seem to get over him. He's made me a mess. He slept with Chloe. How could he? He claims it was just a drunken mistake. After a year and a half of dating this is what he did to me. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! I need to get him out of my system. I need to get out of this place. I need to go to "our" ugh I mean "my" spot.

I moved back in with my mom when I found out. I just upped and left. I guess he came home from dinner with his dad and saw all my stuff gone. He came the next morning. His eyes were red. He tried to see me. I yelled at him. He's made me such a mess! I hate him for cheating on me. I need to get over him.

**Eddie's pov**

***Eddie's car**

I'm such an idiot! I miss Loren so much! She hates me now. I can't blame her. I hate myself. What I did was such a mistake. God I just want to punch something! I'll have to see her soon. Pops is getting married to Nora in two weeks. At least he didn't make such a dumb mistake.

***Flashback**

_Eddie heard his phone ringing and went to answer it. _

_Eddie: Hello?_

_Ian: Hey Mate!_

_Eddie: Oh hey Ian. _

_Ian: Listen, I'm in town and I was wondering if you wanted to go hit some clubs? I know Valley girl, oops I mean Loren, is on tour right now. So you have no reason to say no. _

_Eddie: I don't know Ian... _

_Ian: Come on mate it will be fun! _

_Eddie: Okay. When?_  
_Just then Eddie heard a knock on the door. Eddie goes and opens the door to see and Ian hung up their phones._

_Ian: How about now? _

_Eddie: Fine. Let me just put my shoes on._

_Ian: Okay._

_Thirty minutes later they arrived at CEK only one of the hottest clubs in Hollywood._

_Ian: Ready?_

_Eddie: Yeah._

_One hour later Eddie was drunk as hell when Chloe came over to talk to him. One thing led to another and they both woke up at a hotel the next morning. _

_What am I doing here? Why are my clothes over there?! CRAP! _

_Chloe: Hey babe. I'm so glad you dumped that teenybopper! _

_Eddie: No. No. NO! Please tell me we didn't..._

_Chloe: Yup. So um who's gonna break it to Valley girl? Or do you want to keep this our dirty little secret? _

_A couple of days later Loren was back. Eddie had just gotten back from dinner with his dad._

_Eddie: Hey Lo I'm home._

_No response. _

_Eddie: Lo?_

_Eddie goes upstairs to see all of Loren's things gone and a note._

_Note: Eddie, I thought you were a better person. Turns out you are just like her. Turns out she was right. So how long has this been going on? Has it been going on the whole year and a half we've been dating? Please don't call, text, or even come and try to see me. _  
_Bests to you and Chloe,_  
_Loren_

_Eddie starts bawling his eyes out. _

_The next day Eddie goes over to Loren house and knocks on the door. Nora opens the door._

_Eddie: Please let me see her Nora. Please!_

_Nora: I'm sorry Eddie, but she doesn't want to see her, and frankly I don't blame her. _

_Loren walks up behind her mom. She is in sweats. _

_Loren: It's okay mom. Can you give us a second?_

_Nora: Sure._

_And with that Nora left Loren and Eddie alone. Loren walks out of the house and closes the door behind her. Loren looks Eddie straight in the eyes._

_Loren: You know, I was hoping that it was just a lie, but I can see it in you're eyes that wasn't. I hate you. I never wanna see you again! Don't try to contact me! We are SO over! _

_Loren starts to head back inside when Eddie grabs one of Loren's wrists. Loren slaps him as soon as he touched her. _

_Loren: I mean it Eddie._

_Loren's eyes brimmed with tears. _

_Eddie: Lo, can..._

_Eddie was cut off by Loren._

_Loren: No. You don't have the right to call me that anymore. I think it's time you leave. _

_Eddie tried his best not to cry._

_Eddie: If that's the way you feel. _

_And with that Eddie got in his car and left as Loren went back into the house and into her room. _

***End of flashback**

Radio person: And now the new single by Loren Tate!

I should turn this off... I do want to hear song though. I guess I'll just leave it on. I wonder if she's heard my new song...

***Loren's song**

_I think you got the best of me_  
_You're sleepin' with the enemy_  
_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_  
_The beat drops, I'm so low_  
_My heart stops, I already know_  
_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

God what did I do?

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_  
_Never gonna catch me cry_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_Without me, you're nothing_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_

I'm such a jerk! I wish I could go back in time. She is right though... I will miss her til the day I die.

_I've let go, finally over you_  
_This drama that you put me through_  
_I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone_  
_The beat drops, you're so low_  
_It's last call and it's gotten old_  
_Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone_

I guess I did put her through a lot of drama...

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_  
_Never gonna catch me cry_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_Without me, you're nothing_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_

I feel like such an ass!

_I trusted you, you were the first_  
_Then you lied and it gets worse_  
_You broke me down_  
_Now just look around_  
_Who's all alone?_  
_Who's all alone now?_

I was her first... I hoped to be her last... I guess that won't happen.

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_  
_Never gonna catch me cry_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_Without me you're nothing_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_

By the end of the song Eddie is crying.

I hate myself! I wish I could prove to her that I love her and only her! She hates me though. How can I get through to her? Maybe with the song I just released.

**Loren's pov**

Loren is on her way to her spot. She has the radio on. She just heard her song played. She smiled a little bit to herself.

Radio person: Next up is the new and hot single by the one and only Eddie Duran!

Oh god. I should turn the radio off. I just can't seem to do it. I haven't heard this one before. I haven't been listening to his music these past two months since we broke up... I guess I'll listen to it.

***Eddie singing**

_Here We go_  
_Welcome to my Funeral_  
_Without you_  
_I don't even have a pulse_  
_All alone it's dark and cold_  
_With every move I die_

He has no idea how I feel.

_Here I go this is my confessional _  
_A lost cause nobody can save my soul_  
_I am so delusional_  
_With every move I die_

Has he even thought about how I feel?!

_I have destroyed our love its gone_  
_Payback is sick its all my fault_

Hell yes you did.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_  
_I'm faded I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_

I can't take it! I should turn this off! Why do I feel the need to keep it on though?

_When did I become such a hypocrite_  
_Double life, lies that you caught me in_  
_Trust me I'm paying for it_  
_With every move I die_  
_On the floor I'm just a zombie_  
_Who I am is not who I wanna be_  
_I'm such a tragedy_  
_With every move I die_

You're such a jerk Eddie!

_I have destroyed our love its gone_  
_Payback is sick its all my fault_

I hate what you've done to me! I hate you so much!

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_  
_I'm faded I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_

I cried for three days straight!

_This is it _  
_And now you're really gone_  
_this time_  
_Never once thought _  
_I'd be in pieces left behind_

I don't want to be gone! It's you're freaking fault that I am!

_Im dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_  
_I'm faded I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]_  
_With every move I die_

I died also Eddie. I tried not to show it though...

Radio person: Is this Eddie trying to get Loren back? Is Leddie really over like Loren has said?

Loren: SHUT UP!

Loren breaks down and starts crying. All of a sudden she see's a bright light and then everything goes dark...

**Eddie's pov**

Eddie's song had just played on the radio when a car goes into his lane causing his car to spin and crash into the car beside his.

**So what did you guys think? One-shot or a full out story? R&R and let me know! Both song were by Ke$ha. The first song was blind. The second was dancing with tears in my eyes. I know that a girl wrote it and Eddie is singing it, I just thought it was perfect for the story. Anyway R&R PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing again! YAY! Sorry I haven't written in awhile... Haha. Well here is a new one-shot! I make it have two parts.. I don't know yet. Enjoy!**

Story:

**Eddie's pov**

_I miss her. I miss the long nights of talking. Now it's just long nights. Don't get me wrong I love my fans to death and all. I usually like being on tour. It can be fun. It's just that I miss Loren like crazy! She couldn't come because she is on her own tour. Jake and Kelly both wanted us to go on tours and they thought it was a great idea for us to go on tour at the same time. Boy were they wrong. It makes it even worse since we can't just join each other's tours. _

_It's her birthday tomorrow. She doesn't know that I'm going to be at her concert she's having tomorrow. I will be in the front row. VIP access. It'll be awesome. Mel will also be there. Recording her reaction when she see's me. It will be epic. I can't wait to see her. It's been about five months since I've seen her in person and it's driving me crazy! We've done facetime, but that's the closest we've been in five months! She's changed her look around. She's grown her hair out. It's down to her belly button from what I've seen in pictures. She also dip dyed her hair red. Pierced her nose. She hasn't changed much at all since I met her in personality. The only thing that has changed is that she's fallen in love. Hell so have I. I love everything about Loren. She's flawless to me. I love her._

**Loren's pov**

_I miss Eddie so much. It's my first birthday since I was 18 that he hasn't spent with me. I'm turning 22... Wow I met Eddie almost four years ago. Almost nothing has changed since then. Well you know besides me dating the one and only Eddie Duran and becoming a rockstar. Haha. I love Eddie so much. I hope he likes how I changed the way I look. I've talked to him about it and he says if I like it than he does. Eddie is a great guy. How did I get so lucky to meet him? Not many guys are as good as Eddie._

_Loren's thoughts were interpreted by a request from Eddie for facetime. Loren goes over to her laptop and clicks yes and Eddie's face pops up._

Eddie: Hello beautiful.

Loren: Hey Eddie!

_Loren looks behind him and it looks like he's on a plane._

Loren: I thought you had three more days in Japan?

Eddie: Nah.

Loren: Oh... So where are you heading next?

Eddie: Um... I don't know... So what are you up too?

Loren: Well just talking to you... Nothing else really

.

Eddie: Haha. Yeah I know it can get boring being on a tour alone... So is Nora and Pops flying up to see you tomorrow?

_Eddie asks even though he knew they were because he was flying them up with Mel._

_Loren get's kind of sad._

Loren: No they can't.

Eddie: Aw I'm sorry! I really wish I could be there! I'm missing you like crazy! Luckily it's only another month before we get to see each other.

Loren: It's fine. I miss you too. I really wish you could be here for my birthday.

Eddie: I know. I wish I could be there tomorrow for you too. Listen Jake is calling me so I have to go. I love you!

Loren: I love you too. Bye!

Eddie: Bye!

_Loren ends the call and closes her laptop and goes and lays on her bed._

_I haven't done anything super fun yet and I've been in Hawaii for three days now. Maybe I'll do something super fun tomorrow for my birthday. Yeah. I'll do something super fun. Loren smiles to herself then climbs in bed and falls asleep._

***Next day around 9 a.m.**

Kelly: Lo get up!

_Loren opens her eye's to see Kelly._

Loren: I'm up! Is it time to get ready for my concert?

Kelly: Yes! We have to get you dolled up and then you have sound check! So get up if you want any real food this morning!

_Loren sits up to see her breakfast next to her. She eats it quickly then gets dressed. By the time she and Kelly leave for the arena to get ready it's ten._

_When they get to the arena Loren is greeted by her stylists and they take her backstage to her dressing room right away. They bring Loren in and show her outfit choices on the rack._

Kelly: Okay so you know the drill. Pick three of the dresses and two of the short and shirt outfits got it?

Loren: Got it.

_Loren looks at the clothes and picks out what she wants to wear right away. The first outfit she picks out is a skimpy white strapless dress that just goes past her thighs. A strapless red top thats tight in the top then becomes loose with black leather shorts, and fishnet tights to go with it. Also a purple ruffled dress that has spaghetti straps. A yellow halter dress that is tight in the top, but flows on the bottom. A one strap neon green shirt that says "Don't stop singing" in neon pink with a neon pink skirt to go with it_.

Loren: Perfect.

_Her stylists start doing her hair and make-up._

***Her show**

Loren: Hey how is everyone tonight?

Crowd: ***Screams***

Loren: Haha. Well this first song goes off to someone very special to me that I am missing like crazy!

_Loren sings a song that she had just written called "Going crazy." After she sings the crowd goes wild. She hears someone from the first row and it's a voice she would know from anywhere. Her face lights up like lightning when she hears what the person says._

Unknown: Marry me Loren Elizabeth Tate?!

Loren: Oh. My. God. EDDIE!

_Loren jumps off stage into Eddie's awaiting arms._

**Okay so what did everyone think? Did it stink? Did you like it? R&R so I know! I will make it a two shot if anyone wants... Or maybe a whole story if I get enough people to ask for it... R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter yay! I think I am just going to make this a two shot... I don't know... Let's wait and see where this chapter takes me!**

Recap:

_Loren: Hey how is everyone tonight?_

_Crowd: __***Screams***_

_Loren: Haha. Well this first song goes off to someone very special to me that I am missing like crazy!_

_Loren sings a song that she had just written called "Going crazy." After she sings the crowd goes wild. She hears someone from the first row and it's a voice she would know from anywhere. Her face lights up like lightning when she hears what the person says._

_Unknown: Marry me Loren Elizabeth Tate?!_

_Loren: Oh. My. God. EDDIE!_

_Loren jumps off stage into Eddie's awaiting arms._

**Story:**

Loren: Eddie! Oh my god I missed you so much! I thought you were still on tour?! How...

_Eddie interpreted Loren my kissing her._

Crowd: Aw!

_Eddie and Lore break the kiss a few seconds later because they both realize that they have about a thousand people watching them kiss._

Eddie: So Miss Loren Elizabeth Tate... Will you marry me?

_Eddie get's down on one knee and takes a box out with a Heirloom Halo Micropavé Diamond Engagement Ring._

Loren: Yes! A million times yes! I love you so much Eddie!

_Eddie let's out a sigh of relief as he slips the ring on her finger. Loren smiles widely._

Crowd: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Eddie: I think they want us to kiss...

Loren smiles at Eddie.

Loren: Yeah they do. And there our fans so we should make them happy.

_Eddie smirks at Loren before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it was full of passion._

Eddie: You should go back on stage. You have about half a show to do.

Loren blushes because she forgot that there were other people beside her and Eddie.

Loren: I guess I should... Will you please come on stage with me? I can't bare to let you go after not being with you for five months!

Eddie: I guess I could do that...

_He smirks at Loren before walking onto stage with her._

***About an hour later***

Loren: Okay so I want to end the night with a song from my favorite singer of all times! He is going to be singing it for you guys! Let's hear it for Eddie Duran!

Crowd: ***Screams***

Eddie: I guess I'm singing for you guys... I'm going to be singing a new song for you guys! No one but my manager and my band has heard it! This one goes out to the wonderful Loren Tate! Who just so happens to be my favorite singer also!

Eddie starts singing and looks at Loren in awe.

***Eddie singing***

_Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there_

_I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere_

_I'm watching you from the stage, yeah_

_Your smile is on every face now_

_But every time you wake up_

_You're hearing me say_

_Goodbye_

_Baby, you don't have to worry_

_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you._

_I've never been so into somebody before_

_And every time we both touch I only want more_

_So tell me nothing's gonna change yeah_

_And you won't ever walk away, yeah_

_Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say_

_Goodbye._

_Baby, you don't have to worry_

_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you_

_Right back for you_

_Right back for you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back_

_Yeah, I am coming back for you_

_Baby, you don't have to worry_

_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, for you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you, right back_

_Right back for you, right back_

_Right back for you, right back_

_Right back for you._

_Lately, I've been going crazy_

_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you._

***End of Eddie singing***

_Loren starts tearing up a little bit. She pulls Eddie to her and they share a quick hug before turning back to their fans and saying goodbye. The two of them walk of stage slowly with Eddie's arm around Loren's shoulder and her arm around his waist. Loren still hasn't seen Nora or Max yet._

Loren: I love your song Eddie. I think it was sweet. Oh and by the way never do that again!

Eddie: What? Propose to you in front of over a thousand people?

Loren: Well you won't have too. Ever again. You're mine, just as I'm yours. No I was talking about going on you're own tour. I was super lonely and I missed you like crazy!

_Eddie smirks at Loren. Eddie turns to stop Loren before she goes into her dressing room._

Loren: Eddie what are you doing? I would really like to get out of this dress!

Nora: Fine. I guess you don't want to see your dear old mommy that you haven't in month...

_Loren turns around to see her mom and screams before going up to her and hugging her._

Loren: Oh my gosh! You made it! I thought you said you couldn't come?!

Nora: Aw Loren! No it was all part of a plan. Max, Mel, Eddie, and I just wanted to surprise you.

Loren: Mel's here?!

Nora: Yes. She's in your hotel room. Listen sweetie it was great seeing you, but I'm really tired so I'll see you tomorrow okay?

Loren: Wait. I have to fly out tonight.

_Nora smiles widely._

Nora: No you don't honey. This is your second to last concert. You have a few more days in Hawaii. Jake and Kelly were in on this plan also.

Loren: Great so I was the only one who wasn't in on the plan? Just great.

Eddie: Calm down Lo. We just wanted to make your birthday special. Oh and happy birthday by the way.

_Eddie grins at Loren. Loren blushes._

Loren: Okay. Oh and thanks. I'm going to change so we can go back to the hotel.

***fifteen minutes later at the hotel.**

_Loren and Eddie make their way up to their room hand in hand. Loren is comfy in her sweatpants and sweatshirt from pink. After two minutes Loren and Eddie reach their room. Mel is sitting on the bed waiting for them_.

Loren: OH MY GOD MEL! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!

_Loren screams as she runs into Mel's arms to give her a tight hug. After a few seconds they pull away from each other and start talking. Eddie hops into the shower to give them some time alone. About twenty minutes later Eddie climbs out of the shower and changes into sweats. After he changes he joins Mel and Loren on the bed. Eddie wraps his arms around Loren while pulling her onto his lap. _

_Mel: Well I should go. Ian's waiting for me in our room..._

Eddie: You're dating Ian? As in my bestfriend?!

Mel: Yeah.

Eddie: Wow. Well let's just say he has a lot of talking to do...

_Loren and Mel start laughing. Mel get's up and starts walking and Loren follows her to the door._

Loren: I'll see the two of you tomorrow right?

Mel: Yes. Okay well bye Lo.

_Loren and Mel quickly hug each other._

Loren: Bye!

_Loren opens the door for Mel, and Mel walks off. After Mel leaves Loren closes the door and walks towards Eddie and gives him a long, lasting kiss. The two of them start to make out. Things get heated pretty quickly... Oh and I'm not gonna say more!_

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Want more? I don't know if it will turn out to be more than just a two shot. I doubt it will. Anyway R&R so I know if you guys like it or not! Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one-shot! Yay! Hope you guys like it!**

_Not again. I can't believe I lost her again. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. Even if I did have to go to the bathroom. *sigh* Mel's gonna kill me! I lost her best friend yet again. I knew it was a bad idea to go out to MG3. The hottest club in LA. Well I hope the tabloids can find her if I can't._

_I have to call Mel. I just have too. As much as I don't want too I have too._

***Phone convo***

_Mel: Hey what's up rockstar? _

_Mel says laughing a little bit._

_Eddie: Okay don't scream, but I lost Lo again._

_Mel: WHAT! HOW THE. YOU'RE A. *Trying to calm down* Okay. How did you lose her? And were? _

_Eddie: Okay so she wanted to go clubbing again so we decided to go to MG3. So after awhile I had to go to the bathroom. I told her to wait for me. Two minutes later when I came back she wasn't there. _

_Mel: __***Sighing***__ Okay. I'll go look for her also. We have a better chance of finding her if we split up._

_Eddie: Okay. Thanks Mel! _

_Mel: Yeah yeah._

***End of phone convo***

_Crap. I have no idea where she could have gone... Wait. I have one idea. I think she might be there. She almost never goes there when she's sober though._

_I quickly leave the club and make my way over to my car and start it and drive away. I park my car fifteen minutes later and get out. I lock my car and make my way over to the graveyard. God it really is creepy at night. Gosh. I really hope she isn't here. I don't want her being here alone in the dark._

_I walk a little farther before seeing a figure curled up in a ball crying. I run over because I know it's Loren. I quickly sit behind her and wrap my arms around her and hold her tight against me. She turns around and hugs me fiercely._

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

Loren: I'm sorry for being a... Jerk. Partying and getting drunk almost every night. I just... Don't know how to deal with how I feel. I miss her Eddie! I miss her. She was my... She was my mom! You know what the last words I said to her were? I told her I didn't have anytime to help her out. She had Max to help her. I was just so caught up with all the drama and such. I hate myself for those being the last words I said to her. It's killing me inside. The way I've learned to deal with it is too just get drunk and party hard. I'm sorry I haven't been a good girlfriend lately. That's going to change right now.

_I look into her eyes and she looks like she really means it. I lean down a little bit to give her a soft kiss on the lips. She leans forward and our lips meet. It was just a quick kiss though._

Eddie: You know, it would make you feel a lot better if you talked to her.

Loren: Huh? Like you mean talking to her grave?

Eddie: Yeah. Try it.

Loren: Um. Okay.

_Loren turns and faces her mother's grave._

Loren: Hi. I've been doing pretty bad lately. I guess you have too. I mean you're dead. You died from... Cancer. Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wish I was. I wish I knew you had cancer. That doesn't matter though. What matter's is that I should have been there for you. No matter what. I just wanted to let you know that I understand that, and that I love and miss you. I really wish you were here right now.

_Loren starts crying even harder than she was before. I let her rest her head on my shoulder. I gently comb her hair with my fingers. After awhile I look down and see she's fallen asleep. I pick her up and carry her to my car._

_I put her in the back seat. I lay her down before closing the door. I open the driver's door and get in and close the door. I start the car and drive back to my house. After about fifteen minutes I pull into my garage. I can't believe Loren and I got a house together. I mean it's a lot nicer than my small, little penthouse._

_I hop out of the car quickly. I'm tired so I just want to go to bed. I open the door to the back seat and pick Loren up, who is still sleeping. I gently throw her over my shoulder. I walk up to the front door and unlock the door. I walk in and lock the door behind me. I walk over to our bedroom and open the door. I lightly lay Loren on the bed. I take off her heels first. Then I take off her dress. After I take her dress off I find a pair of long fuzzy pants that she wears to bed a lot. Lastly I put a tank top on her. After I changed her I went and changed into a pair of sweatpants. I pull the covers and I pull Loren under them I join her. I pull her close and she instantly pulls me closer._

***Next morning**

_I feel something against my lips. I open my eyes and see Loren laying next to me. She is looking at me. She leans in and gives me another kiss._

Loren: Thank you. For last night.

_I smile at her and she smiles back._

Eddie: Loren, it's my job as your boyfriend, to be your personal punching bag. I don't mind okay?

Loren: No. It's not okay. I know for a fact that you do indeed mind! It's fine for me to vent to you, but it's not okay to hurt you in the process. I do get that, I want you to know that.

_I smile at her in amazement. She truly is amazing! _

Loren: Why are you looking at me like that? Does my breath smell? Do I have something in my teeth!

_Loren jumps out of bed and runs to our bathroom. She looks in the mirror to inspect herself even though nothing is wrong. I decide to join her so I walk over to her and hug her from behind. She jumps from my touch, but just because she didn't see me walk over._

Eddie: *While kissing Loren's neck* You-are-perfect-just-the-way-you-are. *Looking up* I love you Loren. I was looking at you in amazement. You are perfect to me. To me you are absolutely flawless. Which is why I must ask you this.

_I get down on one knee, pull out the ring I bought a few weeks ago for her, and I propose. I was going to wait until her birthday, but I just can't wait any longer._

Eddie: Loren Elizabeth Tate, will you change your last name to Duran for me? Have little Duran baby's? Be my wife? Through sickness and health? Even when I'm a sell out? What I'm trying to say Miss Tate is, Will you marry me?

_Loren screams right then and there. She looks at me and hugs me tightly._

Loren: I thought you'd never ask! Yes! Yes! A million times yes! Oh I love you so much Mr. Duran!

_I decide to calm her down by standing up and kissing her like never before. After a minute or two we break away._

Eddie: I love you too Mrs. Duran.

**Love it? Hate it? R&R in that pretty box below to let me know ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

I've told you how I feel about her. Yet you do nothing about it when she's around. The last time I was at the same place as her and you were there you didn't talk to me while she was there. It really hurt me and pissed me off. You know darn well that I don't like her. You're still friends with her after all she's done? I don't get that. She's a freaking vindictive bitch.

You don't know how hurt I was. I was crying when I got home from spending the night with you and "her." It hurt me SO much that you didn't talk to me after she got there. Okay I'm lying here. You did talk to me. You said three words. Three. All you said to me was "Come sit down." Then after awhile you and "her" moved to a different spot and of course she had to make sure she sat next to you. The reason why I didn't move with you is because I was kind of hurt already.

I walked around after she left with tears in my eyes. That's how much it hurt. I didn't want you to know I was mad at you, but of course I had to make a mistake and send you a text that was meant to go to someone else. Dumb phone. You just had to find out I was mad at you. Well I was more of sad and upset. I'm not saying I wasn't mad. Oh I was mad at you for not even thinking about my feelings. No but of course why should you? I feel like she's replacing me.

You talk about her so much. Now I will say that not nearly all of it is good, but I sometimes wish you would just shut up and stop talking about her. It hurts when you talk about her so much. I honestly would just like to slam her head in the wall. I know you're friendship with her isn't going to last long though. She's a bitch. I don't even get why you're still friends with her after all she's done.

You're the only one who I have. At least I thought so. Maybe I have no one. You were the one true person I could count on. But now you're always busy when I want to hang out. Or you just don't want too. Because you're tired or too lazy or have other plans. You don't know how much that sucks. Oh and the other day we couldn't hang out yet two hours later you were at "her" house? Do you know how sucky that is finding that out? No you must not because I at least care about you're feelings. I know if you ever read this Mel that I'll be dead. I know that. So that's why I'm never going to show you this.


End file.
